An diesem Tag
by Ann Morgan
Summary: Ein kleiner, freundlicher One-Shot, den ich unbedingt HEUTE posten musste...Spielt nach der Mitte von Staffel 6, deshalb SPOILERWARNUNG: Ein Fakt aus Staffel 6 wird aufgegriffen  Sam betreffend ...


_Hallo!_

_Dieser kleine One-Shot spielt in Staffel 6. Deshalb spreche ich eine Spoiler-Warnung aus: Ein zentraler Fakt wird hier erwähnt, den aber mit Sicherheit jeder kennt, der etwas von der aktuellen Staffel mitbekommen hat._

_Wer Action sucht, ist hier falsch, es geht eher um einen netten kleinen Bruder-Moment. Und es gibt einen triftigen Grund für mich, gerade heute zu posten…_

_Viel Vergnügen beim Lesen!_

_Ann_

**An diesem Tag**

„Du bist völlig verrückt!"

Irgendwie klang sein Bruder, der auf dem Beifahrersitz des Impala saß, mehr als verärgert. „Diesen verdammten Poltergeist zur Strecke zu bringen hat uns eine verdammte Woche gekostet, in der wir fast nicht geschlafen haben – und du willst sofort wieder losrasen, um einen neuen Fall zu übernehmen?"

Dean grinste, versuchte aber rasch, das zu verbergen, weil es Sam nur noch wütender gemacht hätte. Stattdessen blickte er scheinbar konzentriert auf die Interstate 10, der er im Licht der Abenddämmerung südwärts folgte.

Er war allerbester Laune.

Sein Bruder hatte bereits seit einigen Monaten seine Seele wieder – und doch freute sich der Ältere immer noch darüber, wenn der Jüngere so deutlich seine Emotionen zeigte wie jetzt gerade.

Wenn Dean ehrlich war, konnte er Sams Ärger sogar nachvollziehen. Unter normalen Umständen hätte er selbst sich nicht davon abhalten lassen, sich wenigstens einige Stunden Ruhe zu gönnen.

Doch es war unumgänglich notwendig, dass sie bereits morgen in St. Petersburg in Florida eintrafen.

Also zuckte er bei dem Vorwurf nur die Schultern und erwiderte: „Bobby hat angerufen…" Er wusste, dass Sam sich nicht gegen dieses Argument sperren würde. Ihrem alten Freund konnte er keine Bitte abschlagen.

Tatsächlich senkte sich Sams Tonfall von stinkwütend auf brummig, als er von dem Laptop auf seinen Knien aufblickte und anmerkte: „Von Tuscaloosa nach St. Petersburg sind es etwa 600 Meilen – über zehn Stunden reine Fahrzeit."

„Wo liegt das Problem?" erwiderte Dean gutgelaunt. „Ich fahre die erste Hälfte, und du kannst dir ein paar Stunden Schönheitsschlaf gönnen, Prinzesschen. Ich wecke dich dann um Mitternacht."

Sam schüttelte resigniert den Kopf und meinte: „Du tust ja eh, was du willst!"

Dean blickte ihn gespielt erstaunt an als er erwiderte: „Das ist dir schon aufgefallen?"

Sam sparte sich die Antwort, sondern packte den Laptop in die Umhängetasche zu seinen Füßen und verstaute sie auf der Rückbank. Anschließend rollte er sich, wie er es sein Leben lang gewohnt war, auf dem Beifahrersitz zusammen, versuchte, eine möglichst bequeme Position für seinen Kopf am Türrahmen zu finden und schloss die Augen. Die Anstrengungen der letzten Tage und das vertraute, sonore Brummen des Impala ließen ihn schnell einschlafen.

So entging ihm der liebevoll-amüsierte Seitenblick, den sein Bruder ihm zuwarf. Es tat Dean leid, dass sie so unter Zeitdruck geraten waren – doch er konnte wirklich nicht ahnen, dass der Job mit dem verflixten Poltergeist sie so lange in Alabama aufhalten würde. Wie auch immer - das, was sie in St. Petersburg erwartete, fand bestimmt Sams Zustimmung.

Er hoffte es zumindest.

Zuverlässig fraß der Impala Meile um Meile, während aus Dämmerung tiefe Nacht wurde, in der der Mond aufging und mit seiner halben Sichel die Interstate vor dem Wagen beleuchtete. Als Deans Armbanduhr Mitternacht anzeigte, blickte er zu seinem Bruder hinüber, der inzwischen mit zurückgelegtem Kopf und weit in den Sitz gesunken tief und fest schlief. Wieder umspielte ein leises Lächeln Deans Lippen. Er hatte nicht die geringste Absicht, den Jüngeren zu wecken. Sammy sollte an dem Tag, der nun gerade anbrach, fit und ausgeruht sein.

So schritt die Nacht fort, der Mond verschwand und die Scheinwerfer des Impala waren die einzigen Lichter, die den funkelnden Sternen am Himmel Konkurrenz machten.

In der Stunde vor der Morgendämmerung begann Dean, mit der heranschleichenden Müdigkeit zu kämpfen, doch er war routiniert genug, mit Hilfe einer Literflasche Cola auch die restlichen Meilen noch hinter sich zu bringen, so dass Sam erst aufwachte, als die Sonne bereits über den Horizont gestiegen war und ihn von der Seite in der Nase kitzelte.

Verwirrt blickte er sich um. „He, Alter – bist du etwa die ganze Nacht durchgefahren?" fragte er mit einer Mischung aus Verwunderung und Ärger. Dean grinste ihn an und erwiderte: „Ich wollte Dornröschen nicht stören!" Diesen Spruch hatte Sam schon so oft von seinem Bruder zu hören bekommen, dass er gar nicht mehr darauf einging, sondern ungläubig fragte: „Du hast nicht mal eine Pause gemacht?"

Dean nickte nur und erklärte dann: „Deshalb habe ich jetzt auch einen Bärenhunger! In etwa einer Viertelstunde erreichen wir ein Motel. Da können wir uns ein wenig herrichten, gehen was essen und anschließend fahre ich dich in die Stadt."

„Und was soll ich da?" fragte Sam, der sich immer noch über das Verhalten seines Bruders wunderte. Dean war sonst nicht so rücksichtsvoll, ihn so lange schlafen zu lassen…

„Recherche." erwiderte Dean nur knapp.

Sam runzelte die Stirn. „Was ist das überhaupt für ein Fall?"

Dean zuckte mit den Schultern und meinte: „In einem öffentlichen Gebäude der Stadt sind – seltsame Dinge zu sehen…" Wieso grinste er dabei? „Wir sollten uns das erst mal anschauen."

„Welche seltsamen Dinge?" hakte Sam misstrauisch nach.

„Das erkläre ich dir später!" erwiderte der Ältere gutgelaunt und lenkte den Impala von der Straße ab auf einen Motelparkplatz.

Etwa eine halbe Stunde, eine Dusche und frische Klamotten später trat Sam hinter seinem Bruder aus der Tür ihres Zimmers. Er fühlte sich frisch und erholt, doch Dean merkte man die erneute durchwachte Nacht an, was Sam ein schlechtes Gewissen verursachte.

„Du hättest mich wecken sollen!" erklärte er deshalb mit leisem Vorwurf in der Stimme. Doch irgendwie schien heute Morgen nichts Deans gute Laune trüben zu können. Er grinste den Jüngeren nur an, warf ihm dann die Wagenschlüssel zu und meinte: „Dafür darfst du uns zum Frühstück fahren!"

Nur wenige Minuten entfernt lag das Diner, das ihnen die nette Dame an der Motelrezeption empfohlen hatte.

Die Brüder setzten sich in eine der typischen Nischen, deren beiden Bänke mit weinrotem Kunstleder überzogen waren, einander gegenüber und orderten bei der Bedienung erst einmal Kaffee, bevor sie sich in die Speisekarte vertieften.

„Schlag ruhig zu – ich lade dich ein, zur Feier des Tages!" erklärte Dean großzügig, was bei Sam ein Stirnrunzeln hervorrief. „Zur Feier des Tages? Meinst du, wegen dem Poltergeist?" fragte er.

Dean sah ihn mit einem seltsamen Blick an, bis er schließlich die Schultern zuckte und erwiderte: „Wenn du so willst?"

In dem Moment trat die Kellnerin mit dem Kaffee für die beiden heran und blickte sie erwartungsvoll an, um die Bestellung aufzunehmen, so dass Sam nicht weiter nachfragen konnte.

Da sie seit dem Nachmittag am Tag zuvor nichts mehr gegessen hatten, bestellten sie beide ein üppiges Frühstück mit Rührei, Speck und Toast, und zum Abschluss Pfannkuchen mit Ahornsirup und frischen Erdbeeren.

Etliche Minuten lang herrschte nur gefräßiges Schweigen. Zwischendurch brachte die Kellnerin noch einen weiteren Milchkaffee für Sam und füllte Deans Tasse zweimal wieder auf, bis sich die beiden satt und zufrieden zurücklehnten.

Wie versprochen zahlte Dean die Rechnung mit ein paar Dollar, die vom letzten Billardspiel übrig waren und gab ein großzügiges Trinkgeld, obwohl die Bedienung mindestens fünfzehn Jahre über seiner Flirtline lag.

Sam schüttelte den Kopf und bemerkte: „Du hast heute ausgesprochen gute Laune!"

Dean grinste ihn nur auf seine typische Art breit an, sah dann auf seine Uhr und meinte: „Wir sollten jetzt los!" Damit stand er auf, und Sam folgte ihm zurück zum Impala.

„Wohin fahren wir?" fragte er, als sie einstiegen.

„Zu diesem öffentlichen Gebäude, von dem ich dir erzählt habe." erwiderte Dean nur.

Sam sah ihn von der Seite an, als der Ältere den Wagen wendete und auf die Interstate 75 Richtung St. Petersburg lenkte. „Du wolltest mir von den seltsamen Dingen erzählen, die es dort gibt!" erinnerte er. Doch Dean erwiderte nur: „Das wirst du schon sehen, wenn wir da sind!" Und wieder meinte Sam, ein leises Lächeln auf dem Gesicht seines Bruders zu erkennen. Wie ein Kind am Weihnachtsmorgen.

Da er genau wusste, dass im Moment aus dem Älteren nicht mehr an Informationen herauszuholen war, seufzte er leicht frustriert auf und blickte aus dem Seitenfenster.

Während sie auf der Westseite der Landzunge, auf der St. Petersburg lag, südwärts fuhren, breitete sich der Atlantik rechts von ihnen aus. Das wunderschöne Schauspiel, als sich die Morgensonne in dem blaugrünen Wasser brach, lenkte Sam von seinen Überlegungen ab und ließ auch ihn lächeln.

Zwanzig Minuten später hatte Dean die Innenstadt durchquert und stoppte den Impala auf einem Parkstreifen am Straßenrand vor einem futuristisch aussehenden Gebäude.

Beide stiegen aus, und Sam musterte das Bauwerk: Ein riesiger, nüchtern wirkender grauer Betonquader, an dessen Front sich ein höchst organisch anmutendes Glasgebilde aus unzähligen dreieckigen Scheiben anschmiegte, das fast wasserfallartig vom Dach bis zu einer kuppelartigen Vorhalle zu fließen schien. Palmen und Springbrunnen auf dem Vorplatz rundeten das exotische Bild ab. Und im Wind flatternde Fahnen verkündeten, was das Gebäude beinhaltete.

„_The Dali Museum_?" Skeptisch sah Sam seinen Bruder an und meinte: „Hier soll es zu übernatürlichen Phänomenen gekommen sein?"

Dean lächelte und erwiderte schlicht: „Ich hab dich angelogen."

Im ersten Moment dachte Sam, er habe sich verhört, und sein stutziger Gesichtsausdruck verbreiterte Deans Lächeln zu dem vertrauten Grinsen, das er immer dann zur Schau trug, wenn ihm ein Streich gelungen war. „Es gibt keinen Fall!" verdeutlichte der Ältere seine Worte von vorhin.

Sam zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und entgegnete gefährlich ruhig: „Und warum hetzt du mich dann eine gottverdammte Nacht lang durch zwei Staaten?", als er bemerkte, wie sich Deans Lächeln um eine Nuance veränderte, so subtil, dass es einem Außenstehenden gar nicht aufgefallen wäre, doch der Jüngere kannte seinen Bruder so genau, dass er die Wärme, die nun in dessen grünen Augen funkelte, sofort bemerkte. Seine beginnende Wut schwand augenblicklich, als Dean ruhig erwiderte: „Ich dachte, an diesem Tag solltest du endlich mal was anderes sehen als immer nur Monster."

Nicht mehr zornig, dafür umso verwirrter fragte Sam: „Was hast du nur mit diesem Tag?" Dabei sah er auf seine Armbanduhr, die auch einen Kalender beinhaltete – und endlich verstand er!

Er blickte seinen Bruder mit einer Mischung aus Fassungslosigkeit und Freude an und erkannte, dass dieser hochzufrieden wahrnahm, wie gut seine Überraschung gelungen war. Bevor der Jüngere jedoch etwas sagen konnte, erklärte Dean: „An der Kasse ist eine Eintrittskarte auf den Namen ‚Sam Singer' hinterlegt. Ich hole dich heute Mittag um fünf Uhr hier wieder ab – damit hast du genug Zeit, jedes verdammte Bild da drin auswendig zu lernen!"

Sam war nahezu sprachlos. Er wusste, dass sein Bruder jede noch so gut gemeinte Dankesbezeugung im Keim ersticken würde, doch genauso sicher war er, dass Dean seine immense Freude erkannte. Das musste genügen.

Und deshalb räusperte er sich nur und fragte: „Willst du nicht mitkommen?"

Da zog wieder das altvertraute freche Grinsen über das Gesicht des Älteren, als er erwiderte: „Mit Sicherheit nicht! Ich fahre lieber zurück ins Motel und hole eine ganze Menge Schlaf nach! Ich glaube, in der Lobby stand auch ein Massagesessel…"

Sam zog eine Augenbraue hoch, nickte verstehend – und murmelte dann entgegen seinem festen Vorsatz: „Danke, Dean!"

Zu seinem Erstaunen zwinkerte sein Bruder ihm nur zu und erwiderte lächelnd: „Schwirr schon ab!"

Auch Sam lächelte und wollte der Aufforderung gerade nachkommen, als sein Bruder ihn noch einmal ansprach: „Sammy?"

Der Jüngere drehte sich mit einem fragenden Ausdruck im Gesicht wieder um.

Ein warmer Blick aus den vertrauten grünen Augen traf ihn, als Dean ergänzte:

„Happy Birthday!"

-s-s-s-

_Am 24.01.2011 erhielt Dean mit „Das beste Geschenk" seine Geburtstags-Story von mir, und heute möchte ich auf diese Weise Sam gratulieren! Also: _

_Alles Gute zum 28. Geburtstag!_

_Ann_


End file.
